paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
It Doesn't Take a Mechanic to Fix a Broken Heart: ElmXSocket pups
These are Socket's and Elm's pups. They belong to Colfea , and CrazyNeonWolfx . If you wanna you use them in a story, please ask us first, thanks! Future Gen Socket and Elm had been dating for a while, and then Elm asked her to marry him, so she said yes! Soon to follow, they had four pups. First came Hielo, then Ferris, then Peak, and finally the runt, Petra. Appereances Hielo: Hielo is definitely a Momma's boy. His built is bigger then his Mom's and siblings but he does have his Father's wolf side. One ear is pointy while the other one flops down. His tail is short like his Mother's and has a white tip. He has a white chest and both front paws are white. He has a dark black body like Mom's! and His fur is a bit more fluffy from his Father. His right eye is brown and the left is green. Ferris: Ferris is grey, white and black. He has a fluffy fringe, which is white, and the white streches to his muzzle. His chest, tail tip and back paws are also white. He has a black patch on his chest,and black toes on his back feet. The very very tip of his tail is also black. His ears are semi floppy, like his mother's. He has a fluffy tail. His eys are brown, like his mother's and father's. Peak: Unlike his siblings Peak has Grandma Wren's fur. His main fur is all white like his little sister's but he has more accents. His eyes are green like Grandpa. He has a hazel circle around his right eye and freckles covering his snout. His snout has a little pink nose added along to it. The tips of his ears are hazel at the tip and then a dark brown ring under that on both ears. His ears are pointy like Dad's. His paws all have hazel feet then dark brown socks, with some light brown dots on the socks. His haunches are covered in speckles of multiple browns that fade at the tail and rib cage. The tip of his tail is hazel, with a light brown ring underneath, leading up to the dark brown ring. His tail is like Dad's also, long, big, and fluffy. If Peak is facing his left side to you right above his shoulder on his neck is a hazel heart outlined in dark brown. Peak's rare birth defect is he has an extra toe on each paw. Petra: She is mostly white, with some black. all four of her paws have black socks, her under belly and chest are also black, and her tail tip, her forehead is also black, which stretches to her nose. Her tail is long and thin, her ears are pointy. And she has chocolate brown eyes. She is small compered to her brothers, due to she is the runt. Her nose is pitch black. Personalities Hielo: Hielo loves everything! He knows everyone in Adventure Bay and no one he knows dislikes him. Hielo can talk to a complete stranger and leave knowing everything about them while they don't know nearly anything about him. Hielo is open to everything and will try things for fun. He is the leader of his siblings and takes care of all them. He seems to understand everyone perfectly and can connect with them quickly. He works hard and contributes to everything. No one can get Hielo down and he believes in everyone, he often helps out around Adventure Bay off duty. This Pup is a bundle of pure joy and everyone wants to be near him. But even behind all of the joy only his parents now of his overwhelmed problems. With having so many friends he nows everyone's secrets and they don't know anything about him and he gets overwhelmed. Despite this Hielo is there for you and is a great friend. Ferris: He's a quiet pup, but, he is by no means shy. He has very little patience, but when he gets mad, he doesn't shout or raise his voice. He inherits his mother's way with strangers, he might be a snappy or blunt with new pups or people, and take a bit of time learning to trust new faces. He trust only a few pups, but doesn't have trouble talking to strangers. He usually thinks things through before rushing into something, but he is still pretty daring, he just figures out if the risk is worth it or not, before rushing into something. He doesn't really stress, and is quite calm. He loves his family and friends, but, also loves his alone time, he can be a bit of a loner, but that's just the way he likes it! He doesn't really get hyper, but, just loves competition.He loves magic tricks, and doing them, he thinks it's fun to see how confused pups are by just a little illusion. If he gets into trouble, he just shrugs it off. He loves to play with fire, literally, so his Mum and Dad aren't all too happy with that. Peak: Peak can take a joke even when it's directed to him. He loves humor and sometimes even takes jokes from bullies. Never insult him on a personal level, he will either break down or fight back. Peak has self doubt issues and always questions himself. He fears no one will like him if they figure out his flaws so he tries to be this perfect pup the only exception his his Parents and siblings. Peak has a snappy tongue sometimes others he is terrified and won't even talk. He will never be a leader for he hates making big decisions and enjoys following much better. He depends on others for help and sanctuary which doesn't help with his self doubt or independence. His siblings all protect him even little Petra. When sledding entered Peak's life he started to change, he still doubts but he loved leading the pack and had much more independence. Also when climbing entered he learned to love his extra toes instead of despise them. Around friends he is fun and energetic and with strangers he will have to warm up to them but he isn't shy. Petra: She is a very shy pup, and doesn't like meeting new pups. She can most often be found either hanging out with one of her parents, or one of her brothers. She really hates going out of her comfort zone. She often cries about the tiniest problems, or fears. Although, she is very kind, and is very quiet. She really loves to make friends, but is often too shy to go and talk to new pups. She is very frightened of bullies, and has a lot of trouble standing up to them. She is like really sensitive, and absolutely hates getting into trouble. She can't stand the thought of upsetting her loves ones, and will almost immediately apologize, if something like that happens.She hates seeing anypup upset, and will go and comfort them, without thinking about it twice. Trivia Jobs Petra: She inherits her parents love for water, so, she sets out to be a water pup. Zuma teaches her. Ferris: Due to his fascination for fire, he takes up the job for fire pup. Leaving the paramedic side of the job to Spiro. Hielo: Hielo immediately wants to be and Electric Pup, but Elm is against it and tries to change Hielo's mind by showing him all the other jobs to do. Sadly Hielo made his mind up and became an Electric Pup. During missions Elm calls him constantly. No one can stop a determined Father. Peak: Peak doesn't wish to take a job, instead he wants to be a famous climber like his Aunts or a sled dog like his Father is. Peak ends up doing both, he becomes a famous climber with his Aunts and runs races on January and December. Uniforms Peak: Peak's uniform consists of his orangish maroon Pup Pack, and a dark blue climbing helmet. Peak's sled dog harness is dark blue with patches of everywhere his been in a race and his booties are dark blue with white fuzz. Although Peak doesn't take a job he still has a pup-tag he uses to communicate with his family. His symbol is a dark blue snow covered mountain with a yellow background. Hielo: Regular Uniform- Hielo's main colors are a black and yellow outfit. His Pup Pack is black with yellow lighting bolts and long black sleeves with a yellow line following down the middle ending in metal cuffs. His helmet locks under his chin and has a green glass front covering his eyes. His helmet is black with lighting in the front and back. Ferris: Regular Uniform- Ferris' uniform is mainly crimson coloured, and it has some highvis stripes at the shoulders and at the helm of it. His pup-pack is also crimson coloured, with some highvis stripes. He wears a firefighter's helmet similar to Marshall's, except his is crimson with some highvis trim on it. Petra: Regular Uniform- Vehicles TBA Pup Packs Ferris: Hielo: * Battery Charge * Lighting Rod * Weather Radar * Solar Panels * Wires * Cables * Backup Generator * Goggles (They identify the electric like objects and zoom in or out.) Peak: * Ropes (Single, static, rescue, half, twin ropes.) * Cables * Harness * Spike boots * Helmet * Pulleys * Quickdraws * Ascenders and Descenders * Slacklines * Trainers kit * Climbing pack * Water bottles * Oxygen tanks-Oxygen masks (For high elevations) Petra: * Scuba-gear * Rope * Flippers (for underwater swimming) Catchphrases Ferris: * Ferris will fight the flames! * It's time to cool off! * It's time to burn bright! * Ferris can't be beat in the searing heat! * I'm ready for a hot fired-up rescue! Petra: * Water is my middle name! * If the waters rough, I'm your pup! * In river, lakes and seas, Petra will save the day with ease! * I'll help you in your current situation! * If water's the problem, I'll be there in a splash! Massive thank you to Neon for most of Ferris' and Petra's catchphrases! Hielo: *"Let's bolt to the rescue!" *"When the powers down, you can bet Hielo will be around!" *"Like lighting I'll be there in a flash!" Family * Mother- Socket * Father- Elm * Uncle- September * Uncle- Saber * Aunt- Shauna * Rest TBA later. Voice Actors Hielo~ Young Actor- Ryan Potter, Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) Teen Actor- Daniel Henney, Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) Adult Actor- James Cromwell, Callaghan (Big Hero 6) Young Singer- Adult Singer- Peak~ Young Actor- Ellis Rubin (Greatest Showman) Teen Actor- Zac Efron Adult Actor- Hugh Jackman Young Signing- Ziv Zaifman (Greatest Showman) Adult Signing- Hugh Jackman Petra~ Young Actor- Delaney Rose Stein (Young Rapunzel) Teen Actor- Mandy Moore (Rapunzel) Adult Actor- Neve Campbell (Adult Kiara) Young Signing- Charity Sanoy (Young Kiara) Adult Signing- Liz Callaway (Adult Kiara Signing Voice) Ferris~ Young Actor- Sean Astin (TMNT 2012) Teen Actor- Nolan North (TMNT 2003) Adult Actor- Alan Ritchson (TMNT 2014) Young Signing- Adult Signing- Fears Peak isn't afraid of much, I mean considering he climbs 200 ft Mnts. Everyday. Peak is afraid of one thing though, more than anything in this world and that is needles, he freaks if they are anywhere near him. Petra is scared of a lot of things, but she is absolutely terrified of bears. Ferris actually is scared of going out on ice, like if a lake is covered in ice, he will just refuse to go. He thinks the ice will crack. Hielo shares his Mother's great fear of crabs. The evil little pinchers! Relationships TBA Crushes Peak: Vyper Petra: Taken Hielo: Kalea Ferris: Trista The Stories By Us: * Luckiest Pup in the World By Others: ''' * None '''Collaborations: * None Gallery 48CFE5FF-3DC9-43F0-A2B9-CB6CAD34BD51.jpeg|Ferris, Socket and Elm trying to reach the golden egg. AE4BD356-F972-4491-9F76-85A531D4BA1B.jpeg|Peak and Hielo looking for an easter egg E27D83A0-15FD-44B5-BEDB-811C3495CF91.jpeg|Maizy and Petra at Easter 1521368476597787600891.jpg|All the pups with their parents 15213683314191792203505.jpg|The pups and their parents FamilyBundle.png|Christmas Stuff 9D2427D8-BD32-48B2-849D-643ACCFDACD8.png|Hielo is the best babysitter! Credit in the lineart. CA890B7A-30F8-4B03-8A96-F8EE24896D13.png|Ferris has had enough of Hielo’s attitude! Credit is in the lineart. E50207CC-8C1B-460D-BDDE-8544F8C6F541.png|When parents are outta town. This is why I love this children! Credit to QueenCookieMonster. 1EE3EEAA-FFF7-4439-85D7-535D96F1F26B.png|Peak’s wingmen! Ah, the moment Peak realizes his romance life is over. I found this lineart on Pinterest. B4CEFDB2-A3FC-43B5-B41A-081955A5F9D8.png|Watching some sort of murder mystery. Ferris isn’t interested, Petra is terrified, Peak is being the narrator, while Hielo is actually trying to figure out the murderer. 6DC778F6-F8D4-473F-8472-B25AE3A3B924.png|Hielo actually did it... He stole Santa’s sleigh. F82D196A-84A2-4327-89EB-A11AA65EB4E1.png|The real reason Socket cooks alone. Hielo was supposed to be in charge of the ovens, Ferris is having problems making batter, Peak keeps eating till he is sick, and Petra keeps dropping things. Valentinesmashup.png|A much simpler version of Where's Waldo. For Val's day, all mine and Crazy's shipped OCs Setting Sun.png FlowerPower.png|Adorable Mother's day pic by Cray! floofysibs.png|By Crazy! FourLoveliesbySleepyPrince.png|Look at these adorable babies!!! Commissioned by Crazy, done by Sleepy Prince Expressions.png|Expression practice commissioned by me by Crazy! SummerSun.png fireworks.jpg Category:Second generation Category:Co-Owned Pups Category:Mayverse Category:Mayverse character Category:Colfea's Chara